kakknfandomcom-20200214-history
Arashi Narukami/Relationships
1st Year Students [[Hajime Shino]] :Their first interaction appears to be in the Holiday scout story. Due to Arashi's skillfulness in dealing with the delinquents who bothered Hajime and Anzu in their outing (in reality, Hajime's fans), Hajime has formed admiration towards him. [[Hinata Aoi]] : [[Midori Takamine]] : [[Mitsuru Tenma]] :Being members of the same club, Arashi and Mitsuru have a very close relationship, with Arashi often doting on Mitsuru. Mitsuru holds great love for both Arashi and Adonis, as they are the two who are always taking care of him in the club. To express his feelings, he tried his best to make chocolates for the two on [[Chocolat Fes]]. :In [[Reminiscence ＊ Marionette]], it is revealed that Arashi had helped picked out the uniforms of [[:Category:Ra✽bits|Ra✽bits]] for Mitsuru. :Arashi acknowledges Mitsuru as an amazing runner with potential, as mentioned in [[Greek Legends]]. [[Shinobu Sengoku]] : [[Sora Harukawa]] : [[Tetora Nagumo]] : [[Tomoya Mashiro]] : [[Tori Himemiya]] :Though they have not had any interaction so far, Arashi does think Tori is "pretty and cute," as shown in his discussion with Yuzuru in [[School Trip]]. It is possible that Arashi picked up his nickname, "Momo-chan," by Izumi, who calls him by the same name. [[Tsukasa Suou]] :Member of the same unit. Tsukasa respects Arashi as a senior above him and as a fellow member of [[:Category:Knights|Knights]], but dislikes the constant body touch from Arashi. Tsukasa often shoots Arashi down whenever he refers to himself as a "woman" or "big sister", telling him that he is not a woman or asking "And who might you be referring to?" [[Yuta Aoi]] : 2nd Year Students [[Adonis Otogari]] :Member of the same club. Arashi acknowledges Adonis as a fast runner. [[Anzu]] :Anzu's fellow second year. Arashi acts as a "big sis" towards Anzu and often worries for her. Anzu herself appears to regard him as her "Onee-chan". [[School Trip]] reveals that one of the reason Arashi insists on being "big sis" is because he knows Anzu would feel suffocated in an all-boys school without at least one person filling that position. [[Hokuto Hidaka]] : [[Koga Oogami]] :Due to his big sister personality, Arashi often gets clingy with Koga, though he is a bit annoyed with loud yelling. [[Makoto Yuuki]] :Though Makoto does find Arashi to be odd, he respects him for being able to naturally ask out [[Anzu]] on a date. :Mentioned in [[School Trip]], Subaru has said that the two are close. This may be due to the fact that they were in the same modeling company. [[Mao Isara]] :Being in the same class, the two seem to be on relatively good terms. Arashi calls him Mao-chan, but Mao seems to dislike it. [[Mika Kagehira]] :Being friends since their first year, the two are extremely close. Mika had mentioned that he was originally afraid to approach Arashi, as his character was much more "manlier" than his current appearance. [[Natsume Sakasaki]] : [[Ritsu Sakuma]] :Member of the same unit. Though Arashi likes to dote over him, Ritsu seems to have little care in regards to him, stating things like "I don't really care for Nacchan," during [[Phantom Thieves VS Detectives]]. Arashi also finds the fact that Ritsu being older than him troublesome. [[Souma Kanzaki]] :Arashi and Mitsuru saved Souma during his collapse in the [[Greek Legends]] story. Likes to dote on him due to his big sister personality. :During [[School Trip]], Souma had mistook Arashi with his face mask on as a "Demon". [[Subaru Akehoshi]] :Due to Arashi's similarity to [[Chiaki Morisawa]], Subaru holds a great dislike to Arashi's personality and constant body touch, describing it as "they give off the same smell." Though after Arashi confesses his plan to help out Yuzuru during [[School Trip]], he admits that he has seen Arashi in a greater light, but is still uncomfortable with his clingy personality. :Despite Subaru's dislike, Arashi likes Subaru, finds him to be cute, and enjoys teasing him. [[Yuzuru Fushimi]] :The two had greatly built their relationship during [[School Trip]], where Yuzuru found himself to be troubled over [[Tori Himemiya|Tori's]] wellbeing. In order to make the entire trip memorable for Yuzuru, Arashi organized the whole group to cheer him up, trying to get him involved in conversations and the pillow fight. 3rd Year Students [[Chiaki Morisawa]] :Though the two have had no interaction so far, they are often compared and thought to be similar in their clingy personalities, notably by Subaru during [[School Trip]] and Tsukasa in [[Police]]. [[Eichi Tenshouin]] : [[Izumi Sena]] :Member of the same unit. Arashi dotes on him, due to his big sister personality, and often enjoys teasing and getting clingy with him, but is usually responded with disgust from Izumi. The two are also from the same modeling agency. :In [[Reminiscence ＊ Marionette]], Arashi mentioned that he only had ties to knights during his first years as he had "obligations to a senpai who took care of him as a model," possibly referring to Izumi. [[Kanata Shinkai]] : [[Kaoru Hakaze]] : [[Keito Hasumi]] : [[Kuro Kiryu]] : [[Leo Tsukinaga]] :The Leader of his unit, [[:Category:Knights|Knights]]. Unlike Tsukasa, Arashi is already acquainted with him prior to his return at the end of Summer. However, Arashi knows little about Leo compared to Izumi and Ritsu, since Leo left the Academy soon after Arashi entered Knights. Leo likes weird people and considers Arashi one. [[Nazuna Nito]] :Nazuna's first impression of Arashi was that of a "weird, delicate guy," but has since then respected him after the events of [[Holiday]] [[Rei Sakuma]] :The two seem to be on good terms, ever since the events of [[Holiday]]. [[Shu Itsuki]] : [[Tsumugi Aoba]] : [[Wataru Hibiki]] : Faculty [[Akiomi Kunugi]] :Akiomi was Arashi's former senior during his model career. Arashi respects Akiomi very much and has attempted approaching him numerous times. It is revealed in Arashi's substory [[Arashi Narukami/Sub Story/Swaying in the Wind|Swaying in the Wind]] and in [[Reminiscence ＊ Marionette]], that Arashi has romantic feelings towards Akiomi that are however not mutual as the latter tends to avoid him. Arashi's love went as far as to chase him down in every opportunity and changing his appearance to look similar to him during his first year. [[Jin Sagami]] :Usually scolds Jin whenever he tries to take Akiomi drinking. Other